Persona 3: Eternal Memories
by Spikis
Summary: Tras los sucesos acontecidos en el Persona 3, Yukari busca la forma de recuperar a una persona muy importante para ella. Mientras, el mundo se prepara para afrontar una nueva crisis. Ojo, SPOILERS!


Esta historia tiene lugar tras el final del Persona 3 y no tiene en cuenta lo sucedido en el Persona 3 FES

Aún no sé seguro cuántos capítulos serán, pero la historia que tengo pensada da para unos cuantos. No sé lo que duraré, que es mi primer fic, xd.

Los personajes y localizaciones que aparecen en el juego son propiedad de ATLUS. El resto, mios.

_

* * *

_

En el momento en el que el Hombre devoró el fruto del conocimiento, su destino quedó sellado. Confiando su futuro a las cartas, el hombre se aferra a una vaga esperanza. Sí, mediante el significado de los Arcanos Mayores, todo será revelado. Alcanzar un sueño requiere un fuerte deseo y una infalible determinación.

**31 de Enero de 2010 - El Día de la Promesa / El Descenso**

Yukari Takeba miró una vez más hacia el oscuro cielo mientras subía las escaleras que daban a la cima de Tartarus. Todo estaba demasiado en calma y su mano derecha aferraba un arco que cada vez pesaba más. Sus compañeros aguardaban ya en la cima, en silencio. Asustados, con la mirada perdida, muchos, pero llenos de esperanza todos. Les miró y se dió cuenta de cuánto habían cambiado en los últimos meses. Junpei ya no era aquel gracioso de clase que sólo sentía interés por las chicas y disfrutaba con sus poderes por pura diversión. Su muerte y futura resurrección gracias al sacrificio de Chidori le habían convertido en una persona que ahora tenía algo por lo que luchar. Fuuka había dejado de ser una chiquilla asustadiza y les había guiado con ingenio hasta aquel lugar. Ken y Akihiko estaban más unidos que nunca, gracias al vínculo del recuerdo de Shinji. Ya no hacían las cosas a su manera. Confiaban el uno en el otro, y en los demás. Aigis era cada vez más humana. Sus sentimientos hacia los demás ya apenas se sustentaban en un programa informático. Mitsuru seguía firme como siempre, quizás fuese la que menos había cambiado de cara al grupo, pero Yukari sabía que jamás volvería a ser la de antes. Finalmente le miró a él, a aquel muchacho que había llevado toda aquella carga. Aquel en el cual Ryoji había sido sellado por Aegis tiempo atrás. El verdadero lider del grupo. Si existía alguien en el mundo capaz de derrotar a _Nyx_, sería él.

Permanecieron largo tiempo en silencio. Sumergidos en una oscuridad levemente iluminada por los destellos que emitía Tartarus, y la luminosidad de la ciudad que yacía cientos de metros bajo sus pies. Mitsuru avanzó unos pasos hacia la oscuridad del infinito y se giró para hablarles.

- Si ahora estamos aquí es porque así lo decidimos hace un mes. Pudisteis elegir olvidarlo todo y vivir todos estos días sin la carga de saber lo que se avecinaría hoy. Quizás eso hubiese sido lo más lógico y sensato...

Mitsuru comenzó a sentir cómo algo estaba cambiando en el ambiente. El momento se acercaba. Un destello seguido de un fuerte estruendo hizo que se sobresaltara levemente mientras comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia sobre sus cabezas. Más truenos, cada vez más cercanos hicieron que tuviese que alzar la voz.

-Os agradezco de todo corazón que estéis este día aquí conmigo. Y os juro..., os prometo..-otro relampago descargó encima de sus cabezas y un sonido atronador lo envolvió todo. -¡ Os prometo que no os olvidaré! ¡y que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas contra el destino o contra lo que quiera que controle nuestros pensamientos! ¡ Siempre os recordaré!

Yukari dio un paso al frente

-¡Yo también os recordaré!

-¡Y yo! No olvidaré nada de esto! -gritó Ken junto a Yukari

En aquel momento, todos fueron uno.

Tartarus comenzó a temblar y sus paredes se doblaron en posiciones imposibles. Las nubes más negras que habían visto jamás formaron un anillo sobre sus cabezas que giraba de manera concéntrica. Todo se estremeció en el momento en el que la negrura del cielo se abrió dejando a la vista una esfera carmesí en cuyo centro habitaba _Nyx_, la personificación de la muerte que descendía para castigar a la humanidad.

-¡Ya está aquí! -gritó Aigis mirando al cielo. -¡El Descenso ha comenzado!

La figura alada de _Nyx_ se abalanzó sobre ellos y un destello blanquecino lo inundó todo. Después, la oscuridad.

**4 de Abril de 2010**

Los domingos a primera hora de la mañana, Yukari salía a correr. No había sido una práctica muy común en ella, sino más bien algo reciente, impulsada por aquella sensación latente en su interior. En el fondo era una sensación agradable. El tiempo primaveral era bastante fresco y casi podría decirse que disfrutaba con aquello, a pesar de que hacía tiempo que no sentía ningún agrado por nada. Desde que él se fue, su vida había cambiado considerablemente. Quzás si no hubiese recordado lo que sucedió entonces, las cosas ahora serían de otra manera. Quizás él estuviese aún vivo. Bien, tampoco podía decirse que estaba muerto, puesto que no lo estaba. El sello de Nyx no podía morir.. ¿o sí?. Desde luego eso era algo que ella desconocía, pero lo que si sabía era que si él moría y el sello desapareciera, Nyx volvería a descender sobre ellos y esta vez no tendría ningún tipo de oposición. Ya no podían usar a sus Personas y recordaba vagamente la sensación que le producían al aflorar al exterior. Así que, donde quiera que él estuviese, seguía con vida.

LLegó a Port Island y se detuvo en el parque para tomar algo de aire. Aún no había gente por los alrededores y tan sólo se oía el trinar de los pájaros y el traqueteo del primer tren de la mañana que se alejaba. Miró al cielo cristalino, carente de nubes y al sol que aún no calentaba. Aún podía contemplarse la luna, lo cual llamó su atención. En el último año, sus vidas habían estado ligadas a las fases lunares. Ahora contemplaba aquella luna envuelta en inocencia y que ya no significaba nada para ella. Entonces la oyó. La luna la estaba llamando. Siguió contemblando aquel disco mientras los cráteres de su superficie se alisaban y el color blanco se tornaba metálico con la aparición de tuercas, arandelas y discos dentados. Dos agujas unidas en el centro formaron al fin la figura de un reloj. Un reloj que marcaba un tiempo que avanzaba hacia atrás, mientras las horas desaparecían.

Bajó la vista, se frotó los ojos y se limpió el sudor de su frente.Volvió a mirar al cielo. El reloj desapareció y la luna volvió a estar allí. Pero ahora era de noche. Se giró y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en Tartarus. La luna llena en lo alto, una puerta frente a ella y escaleras que subían al infinito. Volvio a oir la voz de la luna.

-_Aún tienes una oportunidad_.

-¿Qué? -contestó Yukari a aquella voz - ¿Quién eres?

-_Aún puedes entrar en la rueda del destino_.

-¿El... destino?

-_Cree en ti misma_

Yukari se sentía cada vez más confusa, pero aún así, algo en su interior la impulsaba a seguir avanzando. Dio un paso al fente y encaró el primer escalón, luego, el segundo, y comenzó el ascenso. Volvía a estar en la Hora Oscura, y volvía a estar en Tartarus. Podría volver a usar su Persona, y tal vez pudiera hacer algo para cambiar la _rueda del destino_. Tal vez..., ella podría...

Yukari abrió los ojos y se encontró tendida en su cama. La habitación estaba a oscuras y fuera se oía una terrible tormenta. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y abrió su armario, donde empezó a rebuscar con frenesí hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación e hizo destellar el metal de la pistola que sostenía en sus manos. La aferró con fuerza y la apretó contra su frente hasta que le dolió. Se quedó de pie, con el dedo sobre el gatillo. La habitación volvía a estar a oscuras y tan sólo se oía su respiración entrecortada y el ruido de la lluvia al golpear los cristales de la ventana. Apretó el gatillo. No ocurrió nada. Lanzó la pistola con fuerza contra la pared y se tiró sobre la cama.

-Es inutil. No puedo hacer nada -dijo mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

Tendida sobre su cama, hundió la cabeza bajo la almohada y no notó la presencia de la mariposa hecha de luz que revoloteaba en el exterior de su ventana, sin mojarse y que al cabo de un rato se posó en el alféizar de su ventana y la observó. En ese mismo instante, en el piso de abajo, alguien llamó a la puerta de la Residencia de estudiantes y Ken dejó sobre la mesita de cristal del hall lo poco que le quedaba de la cena que estaba tomando mientras veía su programa favorito en la televisión. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Al otro lado del umbral encontró a una mujer vestida con estravagantes ropajes de color azulado. A pesar del torrencial aguacero que caía en el exterior, ella estaba completamente seca y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a Ken antes de presentarse.

-Buenas noches. Me llamo Elizabeth y vengo a entregar este contrato. -le entregó un sobre a Ken y éste lo recogió, mirándolo con recelo. - Estoy convencida de que esta persona estará muy interesada en nuestra oferta. -Elizabeth miró su reloj. -¡Caramba, se me está haciendo tarde!. He de irme. ¡No olvides entregar esa carta!

Dicho esto, Elizabeth se giró sobre sus tacones y se perdió entre la lluvia. Ken se quedó en la puerta, contemplando el sobre que acababa de recibir. También estaba seco y no parecía que la lluvia le afectara al caer sobre él. Se quedó mirándolo mientras algo comenzó a relucir en su superficie. Se formaron unos símbolos que luego resultaron ser letras. En la superficie del sobre acababa de aparecer un nombre.

_Yukari Takeba_

* * *

Y eso fue el primer contacto con la historia. Críticas?


End file.
